Neml Kürsüde - Şiir
Kardeşim Fatîn Hoca’ya “İşte sana, onların kendi yolsuzlukları yüzünden ıpıssız kalan yurtları!..” (Kur’an, Neml, 52) – Vapur yanaştı mı? – Çoktan! – Demek ki Köprü’deyiz... – Aman, şu yolcular insin!.. – Fakat bilir misiniz, Yadırgıyor, hani, insan o eski tekneleri! “Yanaş” denildi mi, nazlım, gider gider de geri, Gelince hışm ile bir tos vururdu Köprü’ye ki: Zavallının deşilen karnı sağlam altı çeki Odun yutar da biraz sancıdan bulurdu aman... – Hekim getirmeye koşsan, hekim de yok o zaman! – Tımarcılar, bereket versin, usta şeylerdi: Elinde balta, gelir, üç keser, beş eklerdi... “Dayan o yanki başından Ömer! Tutundu Memiş!” Bakardınız ameliyyâta çarçabuk bitmiş! Amasra sâhili çok eski bir müessesedir; Uşakların topu cerrâh olur... Hemen kestir! Bugünden ormanı göster kılağlı baltasına: Temizleyip çıkıversin, bırakmasın yarına! – Biraz da dikmeyi öğrenseler.. – Adam sen de! Düşündüğün şeye bak... Sen şu ilmi öğren de... – O ilme hiç diyecek yok: Müfâdı kat’îdir! Ulûm-i sâire sun’î, o, pek tabî’îdir. – Ne var ki: Kalmadı tatbîk için müsâid yer! – Neden? – Neden mi, görürdün çıkıp gezeydin eğer. Eteklerinde zığın saklı bildiğin orman, Bugün barındıramaz hâle geldi bir tavşan! O, sırtı hiç de güneş bilmeyen yeşil dağlar, Yığın yığın kayalardır: Serâblar çağlar! – Sabahleyin yine bir hayli nükte fırlattın! Hayâli bol bol akıttın, serâbı çağlattın! – Hayır, hayâl ile yoktur benim alış verişim... İnan ki: Her ne demişsem görüp de söylemişim. Şudur cihanda benim en beğendiğim meslek: Sözüm odun gibi olsun; hakîkat olsun tek! – Fenâ değil yolun amma epeyce sarp olacak! “Odun” dedin de, tuhaftır, ne geldi aklıma, bak: Zavallı memleketin yoktu başka mahsûlü; Odundu, nerde bulunsan, metâ’-ı mebzûlü. – Adam yetiştiremezmiş, demek ki, toprağımız!.. – Lâtîfe ber-taraf amma, adam değil yalınız, Odun da isteriz artık yakında Avrupa’dan! – Bizim filizleri göndermesin sakın o zaman! – Ağırca davranıyorsun... Biraz çabuk yürüsek... – Vakit kazanmak için isterim yavaş gitmek. – O halde kuş gibi sekmek değil midir lâzım? Ayıp değil ya, bu sözden ne çıktı, anlamadım. – Bu i’tirâzı niçin salladın muhâkemesiz? Vakit geçirmeyi bizler kazanma addederiz! – Demek ki şimdi işin yok,.. – Hayır, birazdan var – Ne iştir, anlayabilsek... Mühim midir o kadar? – Gidip de öğleyi Fâtih’te kılmak istiyorum; Gelir misin? Hadi! – Artık üşenmeden ne zorum, Sıcakta kan tere batmak? Namazsa maksat eğer: Sağın solun dolu mescid, beğen beğen dalıver. – Namaz değil yalınız maksadım... Bugün bir adam Çıkıp da va’zedecek öğle üstü halka... – Tamam! Zamânıdır oturup, şimdi, herze dinlemenin; O yâve-gûları hâlâ, adam, deyin beğenin! Sarıklı milletidir milletin başında belâ... – Fakat, umûmunu birden batırmak iş değil a! Bilir misin ne dehâlar yetişti medreseden? – Dehâ mı? At bakalım, hiç sıkılma, bol keseden! – Sıkılmadan atayımmış... Kuzum, niçin atayım? İnanmıyorsan eğer dur ki ben de anlatayım... – Sayıp da nâfile ma’lûm olan beş on ismi, Yorulma: Onları ezberlemek de bir iş mi? Fakat, şu va’zedecek herze-gû aceb kim ola? Ne olsa hiç ya... Nihâyet, sarıklı bir molla! – Seninle biz de, birâder, sabahleyin çattık! İnâda karşı ne yapsın da susmasın mantık? “Sarıklıdır” diye hiç görmeden, bilâ-insâf , Kibâr-ı ümmeti haksız değil mi istihfâf ? Gelip de bir bulunaydın geçenki va’zında: Kalırdı parmağın, Allah bilir ki, ağzında! Ne var inâdına etsen de bir sefer galebe, Benimle Fâtih’e gelsen... – Al işte, geldim be! – Hidâyet erdi mi? Hah, şöyle... Âferin su kuşu! – Aman, şu düz yolu tutsak da tepmesek yokuşu... – Uzak yakın deme artık; iniş, yokuş sorma! Tıpış tıpış gidelim, haydi gir şu sağ koluma. – Aman, şu ma’bed-i feyyâzın ihtişâmına bak: Bakar bakar doyamam: Âşık olmuşum mutlak! – Hakîkaten doyamaz dîdeler melâhatine... Fakat yabancılar üşmüş civâr-ı ismetine! Nedir harîmine yerleşmek isteyen şu salaş Hüviyyetinde yığınlar ki hep birer kallâş ! – Evet, zemîni uzaktan görüp bayılmışlar; Yavaş yavaş sokulup sonradan yayılmışlar! – O halde şimdi ayılmak gerektir Evkâf’a ... – Ayıldı farz edelim... Yığmadıkça bir tarafa, Şu gördüğün kara taşlar kadar kesîf altın, Nasıl temizleyebilsin, nasıl yıkıp çıksın? – Hayır, kapatmalıdır “Câmi’in!” deyip kemeri; Birer birer yıkılır az zamanda kendileri. – Nasıl kapatmalı? – Gâyet kolay: “Şu meydanlık, Ki yol geçen hanı olmuştu, avludur artık; Bu avludan geçecekler namaz için geçecek.” Deyip kapatmalı! – Yâhu, akıllısın gerçek! – Geçende yıkmaya kalkıştılardı mahfili ya! – Demek ki zır deli bunlar! – Sorar mısın? Deli ya! Delirmedikçe bir insan nasıl varır eli de, Kıyar şu mahfile, yâhud şu muhteşem geçide? “Bizim de var medeniyyetle âşinâlığımız... Hem eskidir...” diyebilmek için dayandığımız, Yegâne hüccet-i sengîni yırtacaklar da, Sıkılmadan gezecekler “geniş” sokaklarda! – “Sıkılmadan” diye bir nükte salladın... Lâkin, Yerinde oldu... – Değil, sende anlayış keskin! – Ben anlamam ya, fakat pek değerli olsa gerek... Hakîkaten şu geçit çok güzel midir? – Ne demek! Sahîfeler yazıyor, belki, fenn-i mi’mârî, O, meyl-i nâz ile mahmûr dîdeler-vârî, Biraz meyilli bakan, ma’berin güzelliğine... – Kemer de öyle muvâfık mıdır aceb fenne? – Ne söyledin? – Şu atılmış verev kemer iyi mi? – Fünûn-i hendesenin var ya bir de “tersîmî ” Denen usûlü ... Onun mâhirâne tatbîki. – Demek ki: Hayli mühimdir bunun da tedkîki. – Senin gözün iyidir... Kaç muvakkıtin sa’ati? Düzelteyim şunu... Dur, dur... Kurulmamış zâti. – Birinde on buçuk olmuş, birinde üç... – Ne güzel! Zaman içinde zaman... Yoktu böyle şey evvel. – Büyük kusûr idi lâkin... – Hakîkat öyle idi: Kamer hesâbı, güneş devri, sonra, mîlâdî, Deyip de üç yılı ezber bilen zekî millet, Durur mu hiç yalınız bir sa’atle? Durmaz, evet! – Nasıl şu banka güzel bir binâ mı? – Pek o kadar Fenâ değilse de, nisbetle, bir biçimli duvar Mesâbesinde kalır câmi’in yanında... – Garib! Benim gözümle bakarsan: Ne muhteşem! Ne mehîb! – O başka... Sorsalar üslûb için “şudur” denemez. Asâlet olmalı san’atte evvelâ... Bu: Melez! Hayır, melez de değil... Belki birçok üslûbun Halîta hâli ki, tahlîle kalkışılsa: Uzun! Necîb eser arıyorsan: Sebîle bak, işte... Taşıp taşıp dökülürken o şi’r-i berceste, Safâ-yı fıtratı şâhid ki: Tertemiz aslı; Damarlarında yüzen kan da, can da Osmanlı! Görüp bu cûşiş-i san’atte rûh-i ecdâdı, Biraz sıkılmalı şehrin sıkılmaz evlâdı! – Sıkılmak, eski adamlarda nâdiren görülen Bir ibtilâya denirmiş ki, şimdi geçti! – Neden? – Değişti hâlet-i rûhiyye , çünkü asra göre... – Aman şu “hâlet-i rûhiyye” bir de “mefkûre ” Ayıp değil ya, gıcıklar benim sinirlerimi! – Niçin sinirleniyorsun? Ta’assubun yeri mi? Biraz değişmeli artık bu eski zihniyyet... “Lisâna hiç yenilik sokmayın!” demek: Cinnet . – Hayır, ta’assub eden yok... Şu var ki: Îcâbı Tahakkuk etmeli bir kerre; bir de, erbâbı Eliyle olmalı matlûb olan teceddüdler... Düşün ki böyle midir bizde? – Şüphesiz. – Ne gezer! Delîli: Kendi sözündür... – Kimim, benim mi? – Evet! – Ne söylemiştim? Unuttum... – Canım şu “zihniyyet!”... – Beğenmedin mi? Fransızca yok mu “mantalite”? Onun mukâbili... – Zâten budur ya dert işte! Tasarrufâtını aynen alırsak İngiliz’in, Fransız’ın, ne olur hâli, sonra, şîvemizin? Lisânın olmalıdır bir vakâr-ı millîsi, O olmadıkça müyesser değil teâlîsi. – Biraz muhâfazakârânedir ya şimdi bu da... – Evet, muhâfazakârım... Bilir misin, bu moda Te’ammüm etmeye başlarsa... – Başlasın! Ne olur? – İler tutar yeri kalmaz; lisânımız bozulur. Bugün ne maskara olmuşsa milletin kılığı; Lisan da öyle olur! – Anlamam inatçılığı... – Bilir misin bu garîb ümmetin nedir hâli? “Yehâfü” sıygasının çıngıraklı i’lâli ! – Nasıl, nasıl? – Hele sabret: “Yehâfü aslından...” Deyip de ezbere birçok ibâreler okutan Hocam, hitâma yakın devresinde i’lâlin; Meyân-ı kafiye-dârında çifte “fi’l-hâl”in Okur dururdu, bu bir an’aneydi besbelli: “Kaçan ki sâkin olur vav, onun da mâ-kabli Hurûf-i sâlimede harf-i gayr-i sâkin olur; O vâvı müttefikan meddeder imiş cumhûr ... O halde, biz dahi ettik: Yehâfü oldu”... Evet! Ne yapsa Avrupa, bizlerce asl olan hareket: “O halde, biz dahi yaptık!” deyip hemen taklîd. Bu türlü bir yenilikten ne hayr edersin ümîd? – Fakat “yehâfü”nün i’lâli amma güçmüş ha! – Bu, ihtisârı onun, çok sürerdi, yoksa, daha! Fenâ mı? Bak, lâfa daldık da duymadık yokuşu. – Hakîkat öyle! Epey yol kazanmışız... Şu ne, şu? – Yıkık sebîle bakıp ağlayan yanık mektep... Geçenki yangının enkâzı işte bunlar hep! – Demek ki: Câmi’i kurbündeyiz Süleymân’ın. – “Demek” de var mı ya? Karşında! – Lâkin insânın, Nasıl kararmada mâzîye tırmanan nazarı! Bugün, bizim tepemizden bakan şu âsârı, Sıyânet eylemeden âciziz, değil yapmak... – Hakîkat öyle! Şu ma’bed nedir? Şu haşmete bak! – Bırak ki câmi’i, dünyâda olmaz öyle eser, Fakat nedir şu heyâkil, nedir şu medreseler! Uzaktan andırıyorlar nitâk-ı sîmîni , Ki sarmak isteyerek vahdetin nedîmesini, Atılmış üç tarafından kemend olup beline; Fakat değil beli, dâmânı geçmemiş eline! Beşer değil mi? Teâlî de etse irfânı, Nasıl kucaklayabilsin harîm-i Yezdân’ı? Evet, medâris , o vahdet-serây-ı muhteşemin Önünde: Hürmetidir dîne her zaman ilmin. Bütün şu kubbelerin mevce mevce silsilesi: Huzûr-i Hak’ta kapanmış sücûd kâfilesi! – Bugün de öyle mi lâkin? – Değilse, kimde kusûr? Bu nâ-halefliği biz yapmışız; selef ma’zûr. Oyup, sıçan gibi, her dört adımda bir kemeri, Deden mi açmış o miskin kılıklı kahveleri? Hayır, deden sana, bak, hastahâneler yapmış! Yanında Mekteb-i Tıbbiyye’ler, neler yapmış! Şu gördüğün kocaman kütle yok mu? Dârü’t-Tıb . – Demek bu medrese, Tıbbiyye Mektebi’ydi?.. – Ayıp! – Ayıp nedir? – Bunu olsun görüp de bilmemeniz... – Bakılsa öyle... Fakat “Bilmeyin!” diyen yine siz! – Tabâbetin o kadar muhteremdi mevki’i ki: Birer tabîb-i fünûn-âşinâ çıkar, eski Müderrisînimizin en güzîde efrâdı. Yazık, o nesl-i kerîmin vefâsız evlâdı, Bırakmış öylece, hiç bakmamış müesseseye; Neler görür neler insan, girince medreseye! Dolaşmak isteyerek daldığım olur ba’zı: Adım başında asırlarca sa’yin enkâzı, Takılmamak, hani, kâbil değil ayaklarına! Nazar nüfûz edecek olsa hangi bir yığına: Ya bir müdekkıkin esrâr-ı târumârı defîn; Ya bir müşerrihin âsârı saklı... Hem ne hazîn! Çamurda saplı, geniş rahleler bütün mermer... Demek: Muallimi teşrîhi vermemiş ezber; Kitâb-ı na’şı serip taşların uzunluğuna, Açıp açıp okumuş karşısında, bulduğuna. Bugün, o rahlelerin kendi na’ş olup yatıyor; Üzerlerinde bekârlar fasulye kaynatıyor! – Vefâ’ya çıksa gerektir bu eğri büğrü sokak... – Evet, Vefâ’ya iner. – Gâlibâ epeyce uzak... Değil mi? – Hiç de değil... Sen yoruldun anlaşılan! – Unutmuşum, hani, yoktur da geldiğim çoktan. – Sapınca, doğru Vefâ Meydanı’ndayız şimdi. – Biraz tanır gibi oldum...Ya az mı geçtimdi! – Al işte istediğin: Türbe, taş konak, karakol... – Fakat bunun nesi meydan? Bu âdetâ bir yol... Tuhaf değil mi ya? – Vaktiyle belki meydandı... Kapanmış olsa da gittikçe, kalmış eski adı. – Epeyce kahve de var... – Nerde yok ki? Her yerde! Onunla millet-i merhûme uğramış derde! Bekâsı var mı cihânın, düşünme âkıbeti! Uzan şu peykeye: Buldun demektir âhireti! Birinci def’a imiş binmiş ihtiyar kayığa; Piyâde yağ gibi kaydıkça doğrulup açığa; Işıldamış gözü, bir kav çakıp demiş: “Yâ Hay! Ömür ömür bu ömür işte: Hem otur, hem kay!” Şu peykeler de o tiryâkinin “ömür” dediği Piyâdenin eşidir... Yan gelir misin... Ne iyi! Hayat akıp gidecekmiş... Ne var kederlenecek? Zaman zaman bu zaman... Durma bir nefes daha çek! Safâna bak ki ya çıktın, ya çıkmadın yarına! – Dönüp dönüp bakıyorsun... Ne geldi hatırına? – Şu karşılıklı binâlar düşündürür mü seni? – Niçin düşündürecek, önce söyle hikmetini... – Şu sağ taraftaki? – Mektep. – Evet, bu cebhedeki? – Bir eski medrese olmak gerek... Değil mi? – Peki. – Pekî nedir? Biraz îzâh edilse, çok eksik! – Zavallı milleti vahdet-cüdâ eden “ikilik”, Sırıtmıyor mu? O pis dişleriyle karşında? Nasıl tükürmesin insan şu hâle baksın da? Yıkılmamış, ne kadar yıkmak istesek, îmân; Ayırmak istemişiz sonra dîni dünyâdan. Ayırmışız, ederek Şer’i muttasıl ihmâl; Asıl ikincisi olmuş, şu var ki, berzede-hâl! Evet, bu sıska vücûdun yarın durur nefesi; Fakat şu gördüğün “Ekmekçioğlu Medresesi” Yaşar, demir gibi göğsüyle, belki on bin yaş... Ya her kaburgası: Kurşunla bağlı yalçın taş! Olaydı koskaca millete bir beyinli kafa; “Vücûdu bir yana atmak, dimâğı bir tarafa, Akıllı kârı değil!” der de böyle yapmazdı. Ne oldu, sor bakalım? Milletin öz evlâdı, Yabancıdan daha düşman kesildi birbirine! – Sonunda kardeş olurlar tabîatıyle yine. – Zaman bilir onu artık. – Kemer gözüktü hele... – Gözükmesin mi ya? Bir hayli kısmı geçti bile. – Zavallı saklanıyor: Hâli görmek istemiyor! – Kurûn-i mâziyemizden bakan şu “gözler”e sor: O neydi, dağ gibi erler ki arza hâkimdi... Nedir karıncalanan nesl-i muzmahil şimdi? – Hakîkat, öyle küçülmüş ki: “Yok!” de, geç artık... – Asıl bu, yok gibi varlık değil mi maskaralık? – “Gebermeliydi” mi dersin? Gebermişiz, ne çıkar? Kolay değil o da... İnsanca ölmenin yolu var. Cemâatin arasından “Kalırsa: El beğenir; Ölürse: Yer beğenir” dört adam çıkarsa, getir! Bırak da ölmeyi, anlat şu gördüğün kemeri; Büyüklüğünde midir, nerdedir bunun hüneri? – Gelince baktılar Osmanlılar ki memlekete, Su yok. Su halbuki gâyet mühimdi... – Elbette. – Düşündüler bunu nerden, nasıl getirmesini; Sonunda öyle bir iş yaptılar ki: Pek fennî . Tutulmuyor ya esâsen bugün de başka tarîk, Suyun isâlesi , tevzî’i, mutlakâ tazyîk İ’ânesiyle olur... – Şüphesiz. – Fakat, makine Henüz bilinmediğinden, o kuvvetin yerine, Menâbi’in değişen râkımından istihsâl Olunma bir sıkı tazyîk edilmiş isti’mâl. Bulunca en iyi tazyîkin en kolay yolunu; Kaçırmamak için artık onun tefâzulunu , Hemen şu âbideler başlanılmış i’lâya... Fakat mehâret-i san’at bununla bitti mi ya? Hayır! Görülmelidir ayrı ayrı maksemler : Bakınca hayret edersin... Ne ince iş, ne hüner! Hakîkaten şaşacak şey... Ne vâkıfâne hesâb! Su öyle bir dağıtılmış ki: -Olmasaydı harâb- Alırdı hakkını her çeşme; damlanın kesri Kadar tehallüfü hattâ sezerdi “ölçü”Ieri. – Şu karşımızda duran kubbe gâlibâ türbe... – Ayol! Namaz geçiyor... Amma dalmışız lâfa be! Bırak da türbeyi sen şimdicek biraz çabuk ol! – Canım neden koşalım? Var ya vaktimiz bol bol. Yetişmemiş bile olsak, kazâsı mümkündür! – Hayır, yetişmeli, mâdem edâsı mümkündür! Demek: Sıvanmalı abdeste... Bâri bir çeşme Olaydı... – Çeşme mi? Al işte! – Dur fakat gitme! – Senin uzun sürecek, anladım ki, abdestin; Fotin çıkarması, bilmem ne... Çünkü yok mestin. Bırak da ben gideyim, sonradan gelirsin sen... Gecikme ha! – Gelirim... Görmek isterim zâten. Yarılıp sanki zemin uğrayıvermiş, yer yer, Bin sefîl ordu ki efrâdı: Bütün âileler. Hepsi aç, bir paraları yok, kadın erkek çıplak, Sokağın ortası ev, kaldırımın sırtı yatak! Geziyor çiğneyerek bunları yüzlerce köpek, Satılık cevher-i nâmûs arıyor: Kâr edecek! Sen işin yoksa namaz kılmak için mescid ara!.. Kimi câmi’lerin artık kocaman bir opera; Kiminin göğsüne haç, boynuna takmışlar çan, Kimi olmuş balo vermek için a’lâ meydan! Vuruyor bando şu karşımda duran minberde; O, sizin secdeye baş koyduğunuz mermerde, Dişi, erkek, bir alay murdar ayak dans ediyor; İşveler, kahkahalar kubbeyi gümbürdetiyor! Avlu baştan başa binlerce dilenciyle dolu... Eski sahipleri mülkün kapamışlar da yolu, El açıp yalvarıyorlar yeni sâhiplerine! .................................................. .................................................. .................................................. Bu sizin ağlamanız benzedi bir dîgerine: Endülüs tâcı elinden alınan bahtı kara, Savuşurken, o güzel mülkü verip ağyâra , Tırmanır bir kayanın sırtına etrâfa bakar; Bırakıp çıktığı cennet gibi zümrüt ovalar, Başlar ağlatmaya bîçâreyi hüngür hüngür! Karşıdan Vâlide Sultan bunu pek haklı görür, Der ki: “Çarpışmadın erkek gibi düşmanlarla; Şimdi, hiç yoksa, kadınlar gibi olsun ağla!” Âtîyi karanlık görerek azmi bırakmak... Alçak bir ölüm varsa, emînim, budur ancak. Dünyâda inanmam, hani görsem de gözümle: Îmânı olan kimse gebermez bu ölümle: Ey dipdiri meyyit! “İki el bir baş içindir” Davransana... Eller de senin, baş da senindir! His yok, hareket yok, acı yok... Leş mi kesildin? Hayret veriyorsun bana... Sen böyle değildin. Kurtulmaya azmin, niye bilmem ki, süreksiz? Kendin mi senin, yoksa ümîdin mi yüreksiz? Âtîyi karanlık görüvermekle apıştın! Esbâbı elinden atarak ye’se yapıştın! Karşında ziyâ yoksa, sağından, ya solundan, Tek bir ışık olsun buluver... Kalma yolundan. Âlemde ziyâ kalmasa, halk etmelisin, halk! Ey elleri böğründe yatan, şaşkın adam, kalk! Herkes gibi dünyâda henüz hakk-ı hayâtın Varken, hani herkes gibi azminde sebâtın ? Ye’s öyle bataktır ki: Düşersen boğulursun. Ümmîde sarıl sımsıkı, seyret ne olursun! Azmiyle, ümîdiyle yaşar hep yaşayanlar; Me’yûs olanın rûhunu, vicdânını bağlar Lâ’netleme bir ukde-i hâtır ki: Çözülmez... En korkulu cânî gibi ye’sin yüzü gülmez! Mâdâm ki alçaklığı bir, ye’s ile şirkin ; Mâdâm ki ondan daha mel’un, daha çirkin Bîr seyyie yoktur sana; ey unsur-i îman, Nevmîd olarak rahmet-i mev’ûd-i Hudâ’dan, Hüsrâna rızâ verme... Çalış... Azmi bırakma; Kendin yanacaksan bile, evlâdını yakma! Evler tünek olmuş, ötüyor bir sürü baykuş... Seslerde: “Vatan tehlikedeymiş... Batıyormuş!” Lâkin, hani, milyonları örten şu yığından, Tek kol da “Yapışsam...” demiyor bir tarafından! Sâhipsiz olan memleketin batması haktır; Sen sâhip olursan bu vatan batmayacaktır. Feryâdı bırak, kendine gel, çünkü zaman dar... Uğraş ki: Telâfi edecek bunca zarar var. Feryâd ile kurtulması me’mûl ise haykır! Yok, yok! Hele azmindeki zincirleri bir kır! “İş bitti... Sebâtın sonu yoktur!” deme, yılma. Ey millet-i merhûme, sakın ye’se kapılma. Beş-on gün oldu ki, mu’tada inkıyâd ile ben Sabahleyin çıkıvermiştim evden erkenden. Bizim mahalle de İstanbul’un kenârı demek: Sokaklarında gezilmez ki yüzme bilmeyerek! Adım başında derin bir buhayre dalgalanır, Sular karardı mı, artık gelen gelir dayanır! Bir elde olmalı kandil, bir elde iskandil , Selâmetin yolu insan için bu, başka değil! Elimde bir koca değnek, onunla yoklayarak, Önüm adaysa basıp, yok, denizse atlayarak, Ayakta durmaya elbirliğiyle gayret eden, Lisân-ı hâl ile amma rükûa niyyet eden O sâlhurde , harab evlerin saçaklarına, Sığınmış öyle giderken, hemen ayaklarına Delîlimin koca bir şey takıldı... Baktım ki: Genişçe bir küfe yatmakta, hem epey eski. Bu bir hamal küfesiymiş... Aceb kimin? Derken; On üç yaşında kadar bir çocuk gelip öteden, Gerildi, tekmeyi indirdi öyle bir küfeye: Tekermeker küfe bîtâb düştü tâ öteye. – Benim babam senin altında öldü, sen hâlâ Kurumla yat sokağın ortasında böyle daha! O anda karşıki evden bir orta yaşlı kadın Göründü: – Oh benim oğlum, gel etme kırma sakın! Ne istedin küfeden, yavrum? Ağzı yok dili yok, Baban sekiz sene kullandı... Hem de derdi ki: “Çok Uğurlu bir küfedir, kalmadım hemen yüksüz...” Baban gidince demek kaldı âdetâ öksüz! Onunla besleyeceksin ananla kardeşini. Bebek misin daha öğrenmedin mi sen işini?” Dedim ki ben de: – Ayol dinle annenin sözünü! Fakat çocuk bana haykırdı ekşitip yüzünü: – Sakallı, yok mu işin? Git cehennem ol şuradan! Ne dırlanıp duruyorsun sabahleyin oradan? Benim içim yanıyor: Dağ kadar babam gitti... – Baban yerinde adamdan ne istedin şimdi? Adamcağız sana, bak hâl dilince söylerken... – Bırak hanım, o çocuktur, kusûra bakmam ben... Adın nedir senin oğlum? – Hasan. – Hasan, dinle. Zararlı sen çıkacaksın bütün bu hiddetle. Benim de yandı içim anlayınca derdinizi... Fakat, baban sana ısmarlayıp da gitti sizi. O, bunca yıl çalışıp alnının teriyle seni Nasıl büyüttü? Bugün, sen de kendi kardeşini, Yetim bırakmayarak besleyip büyütmelisin. – Küfeyle öyle mi? – Hay hay! Neden bu söz lâkin? Kuzum, ayıp mı çalışmak, günah mı yük taşımak? Ayıp: Dilencilik, işlerken el, yürürken ayak. – Ne doğru söyledi! Öp oğlum amcanın elini... – Unuttun öyle mi? Bayramda komşunun gelini: “Hasan, dayım yatı mekteplerinde zâbittir; Senin de zihnin açık... Söylemiş olaydık bir... Koyardı mektebe... Dur söyleyim” demişti hani? Okutma sen de hamal yap bu yaşta şimdi beni! Söz anladım ki uzun, hem de pek uzun sürecek; Benimse vardı o gün pek çok işlerim görecek Bıraktım onları, saptım yokuşlu bir yoldan. Ne oldu şimdi aceb, kim bilir, zavallı Hasan? Bizim çocuk yaramaz, evde dinlenip durmaz; Geçende Fâtih’e çıktık ikindi üstü biraz. Kömürcüler kapısından girince biz, develer Kızın merakını celbetti , dâimâ da eder: O yamrı yumru beden, upuzun boyun, o bacak, O arkasındaki püskül ki kuyruğu olacak! Hakîkaten görecek şey değil mi ya? Derken, Dönünce arkama, baktım: Beş on adım geriden, Belinde enlice bir şal, başında âbânî , Bir orta boylu, güler yüzlü pîr-i nûrânî ; Yanında koskocaman bir küfeyle bir çocucak, Yavaş yavaş geliyorlar. Fakat tesâdüfe bak: Çocuk, benim o sabah gördüğüm zavallı yetîm... Şu var ki, yavrucağın hâli eskisinden elîm : Cılız bacaklarının dizden altı çırçıplak... Bir ince mintanın altında titriyor, donacak! Ayakta kundura yok, başta var mı fes? Ne gezer! Düğümlü, alnının üstünde sâde bir çember. Nefes değil, o soluklar, kesik kesik feryâd; Nazar değil o bakışlar, dümû’-i istimdâd . Bu bir ayaklı sefâlet ki yalnayak, baş açık; On üç yaşında buruşmuş cebîn-i sâfı, yazık! O anda mekteb-i rüşdiyyeden taburla çıkan Bir elliden mütecâviz çocuk ki, muntazaman Geçerken eylediler ihtiyârı vakfe-güzin ... Hasan’la karşılaşırken bu sahne oldu hazîn: Evet, bu yavruların hepsi, pür-sürûd-i şebâb, Eder dururdu birer âşiyân-ı nûra şitâb . Birazdan oynayacak hepsi bunların, ne iyi, Fakat Hasan, babasından kalan o pis küfeyi, -Ki ezmek istedi görmekle reh-güzârında - İlel’ebed çekecek dûş-i ıztırârında ! O, yük değil, kaderin bir cezâsı ma’sûma... Yazık, günâhı nedir, bilmeyen şu mahkûma! Geçende, yayla civârında bir ufak cevelân Bahânesiyle, bizim eski âşinâlardan Bir attarın azıcık gitmek istedim yanına, Ki her zaman beni da’vet ederdi dükkânına. Biraz musâhabeden sonra söktü müşteriler: – Ver ordan on paralık zencefil, çörek otu, biber. Geçenki beş para borcumla on beş etmedi mi? – Silik bu yirmilik almam... – Uzatma gör işimi! – Oğul, çabuk... Bana tîrak ... Okunmuş olmalı ha! Bizim çocuk, adı batsın, yılancık olmuş... – Ya? – Sübek kadar yüzü hütdağ kesildi! – Vah vah vah! – Hanım, geçer, nefes ettir... – Geçer mi? İnşallah. – Bi yirmilik paket amma sabahki tozdu bütün... – Ayol hep içtiğimiz toz... Bozuldu eski tütün! – Efendi amca, sakız ver... Biraz da balmumu kes. – Kızım, parayla olur ha! Peşinci bak herkes. Beşer onar paralar hepsi yaklaşıp deliğe, Süzüldüler oradan bir kilitli çekmeceye. Epeyce fâsıladan sonra geldi başka biri: – Genişçe bir hasırın var mı? Neyse hem değeri. Cenâze sarmak içindir, eziyyet etme sakın! Mahallemizde beş aydır yatan o hasta kadın Bugün, sabahleyin artık cihandan el çekmiş... – Ne çâre! Kısmeti bir böyle günde ölmekmiş. – Yanında kimse de yokmuş... Aman bırak neyse. Ecel gelince ha olmuş, ha olmamış kimse! – Dokuz kuruş bu hasır, siz, sekiz verin haydi... Pazarlık etmeyelim bir kuruş için şimdi! Hasır büküldü, omuzlandı, daldı bir sokağa; Sokuldu kimbilir ordan da hangi bir bucağa. Açıldı, bir ölü saklanmak üzre sînesine; Kapandı ketm-i adem heybetiyle sonra yine! Beş on fakîre olup bâr-ı dûş-i istiskâl , Huzûr-ı lâlini bir nevha etmeden ihlâl, Sükûn içinde uzaklaştı âşiyânından. Geçince sûrunu şehrin, uzattı servistan Garîb yolcuyu tevkîfe bin bükülmez kol! Omuzdan indi hasır, yoktu çünkü artık yol. Mezarcının o kürek yüzlü dest-i lâkaydı Lânesiyle nihâyet mezâra yaslandı. Hücûm-ı mihnet-i peyderpeyiyle dünyânın, Hayâtı bir yığın âlâm olan zavallı kadın, Hasırdan örtüsü dûşunda hufreden indi... Enîn-i rûhu da artık müebbeden dindi. Bu hâtırât ile kalbimde başlayınca melâl , Oturmak istemez oldum, kıyâm edip derhâl; -Yüzümde âleme nefrin , içimde şevk-i memât ; Gözümde içyüzü dehrin : Yığın yığın zulümât !- Bulunduğum o mukassî mahalden ayrıldım. Bu perde bitti mi? Heyhât! Atmadım bir adım, Ki rûhu eylemesin böyle bin fecîa harâb!. Hayât nâmına yâ Rab, nedir bu devr-i azâb ? Ben ezelden beridir hür yaşadım, hür yaşarım. Hangi çılgın, bana zincir vuracakmış? Şaşarım! Kükremiş sel gibiyim: Bendimi çiğner, aşarım; Yırtarım dağları, enginlere sığmam taşarım. Gitme ey yolcu, berâber oturup ağlaşalım: Elemim bir yüreğin kârı değil, paylaşalım: Ne yapıp ye’simi kahreyleyeyim, bilmem ki? Öyle dehşetli muhîtimde dönen mâtem ki!.. Ah! Karşımda vatan nâmına bir kabristan Yatıyor şimdi... Nasıl yerlere geçmez insan? Şu mezarlar ki uzanmış gidiyor, ey yolcu, Nereden başladı yükselmeye, bak, nerde ucu! Bu ne hicrân-ı müebbed, bu ne hüsrân-ı mübîn... Ezilir rûh-i semâ, parçalanır kalb-i zemin! Azıcık kurcala toprakları, seyret ne çıkar: Dipçik altında ezilmiş, paralanmış kafalar! Bereden reng-i hüviyyetleri uçmuş yüzler! Kim bilir hangi şenâatle oyulmuş gözler! “Medeniyyet” denilen vahşete lâ’netler eder. Nice yekpâre kesilmiş de sırıtmış dişler! Süngülenmiş, kanı donmuş, nice binlerle beden! Nice başlar, nice kollar ki cüdâ cisminden! Beşiğinden alınıp parçalanan mahlûkat; Sonra, nâmûsuna kurbân edilen bunca hayat! Bembeyaz saçları katranlara batmış dedeler! Göğsü baltayla kırılmış memesiz vâlideler! Teki binlerce kesik gövdeye âid kümeler: Saç, kulak, el, çene, parmak... Bütün enkâz-ı beşer! Bakalım, yavrusu uğrar mı, deyip, karnından, Canavarlar gibi şişlerde kızarmış nice can! İşte bunlar o felâket-zedelerdir ki, düşün, Kurumuş ot gibi doğrandı bıçaklarla bütün! Müslümanlıkları bîçârelerin öyle büyük Bir cinâyet ki: Cezâlar ona nisbetle küçük! Ey, bu toprakta birer na’ş-ı perîşan bırakıp, Yükselen mevkib-i ervâh! Sakın arza bakıp; Sanmayın: Şevk-ı şehâdetle coşan bir kan var... Bizde leşten daha hissiz, daha kokmuş can var! Bakmayın, hem tükürün çehre-i murdârımıza! Tükürün: Belki biraz duygu gelir ârımıza! Tükürün cebhe-i lâkaydına Şark’ın, tükürün! Kuşkulansın, görelim, gayreti halkın, tükürün! Tükürün milleti alçakça vuran darbelere! Tükürün onlara alkış dağıtan kahbelere! Tükürün Ehl-i Salîb’in o hayâsız yüzüne! Tükürün onların aslâ güvenilmez sözüne! Medeniyyet denilen maskara mahlûku görün: Tükürün maskeli vicdânına asrın, tükürün! Hele i’lânı zamanında şu mel’un harbin, “Bize efkâr-ı umûmiyyesi lâzım Garb’ın; O da Allah’ı bırakmakla olur” herzesini, Halka îman gibi telkîn ile, dînin sesini Susturan aptalın idrâkine bol bol tükürün!.. Yine hicrân ile çılgınlığım üstümde bugün... Bana vahdet gibi bir yâr-ı müsâid lâzım! Artık ey yolcu bırak... Ben, yalınız ağlayayım! – Son zamanlarda hükûmet, şımarık bir deliyi, Götürür bir yere vâlî diye bağlar. – Ne iyi! – Herifin ilk işi “Tekmil hocalar gelsin!” der. Ki tabî’î bu adamlar da icâbetle gider. Önce tebrîk ile takdîm için az çok durulur; Sonra “meclis” denilir, bir koca dîvan kurulur. Şimdi kürsîye abansın da senin Vâlî Bey, Nutka gelsin mi adam zannederek kendini?.. – Eyy? Ne demiş? – Yok, ne geğirmiş diye sor! Ma’nâsız Bir yığın râbıta müştâkı perâkende lâfız, Bir etek yâve saçar, bir sürü cinnet savurur; Bu da yetmez gibi peştahtaya üç kerre vurur, Der ki: “Yirminci asır, fenlere zihniyyetler Verebilmekle tebellür ve tefâhürler eder. Vâkıâ hâlet-i rûhiyyesi var akvâmın; Bu prensiple, fakat, ma’şeri pek i’zâmın , Belki ferdiyyeti sarsar biraz aksü’l-ameli ... Sâde şe’niyyet-i a’sârı durup dinlemeli. İctihâdî galeyanlar da mühimdir ya, asıl, İktisâdî cereyanlardır olan müstahsil . Bunu te’mîn edemezlerse nihâyet hocalar, İskolâstikle sanâyi’ yola gelmez, bocalar. İlk adımdır, atacaktır bunu elbette ilim; Parprensip , gelin, ıslâh-ı medâris diyelim.” – Parprensip mi? Bayıldım be! – Fransızcama mı? Ya heriften de mi eşşek sanıyordun İmam’ı? – Birden eşşek deme, bîçâre henüz müsvedde ... Ne yetişkinleri var, dursun o sağlam şedde . – Hangi müsvedde? Ne müsveddesi? Bir bilmece ki... – Merkebin... – Ey? – Mütekâmil soyu olmaz mı? – Peki? – İşte hilkatten o sûrette çıkarken beyazı; Böyle birdenbire müsvedde de fırlar ba’zı! Neyse geç fıkraya. – Nerdeydik? Evet, şimdi, nutuk Biter amma yayılır meclise bir durgunluk. – Çünkü imlâya gelir herze değil duyduğu şey! – Sonra kalkar hocalardan biri, der: “Vâlî Bey, Şu hitâbeyle tavanlardan uçan efkârı, Tutamazlarsa küçük görmeyiniz huzzârı. Siz ki yirminci asırlardasınız, baksanıza, Bizim on dördüne dün basmış olan asrımıza! Altı yüz yıl mı, evet, tam o kadar lâzım ki, Kâbil olsun o büyük nutkunuzun idrâki. Sâde “ıslâh-ı medâris” mi ne, bir şey dediniz... Onu anlar gibi olduksa da îzâh ediniz: Acabâ hangi zarûret sizi sevketti buna? Ya fesâd olmalı meydanda ki ıslâh oluna. Bunu bir kerre kabûl eylemeyiz, reddederiz. Sonra, bîçâre medâris o kadar sâhibsiz O kadar baştan atılmış da o hâliyle yine, Düşüyor, kalkıyor amma gidiyor hizmetine. Halkın irşâdı mıdır maksad-ı te’sîsi? Tamam: Şehre müftî veriyor, minbere, mihrâba imam, Hutabânız oradandır, oradan vâiziniz; Oradandır hocanız, kayyiminiz, hâfızınız. Adli tevzî’ edecek hâkime fıkh öğreten o; Hele köy köy dolaşıp köylüyü insân eden o. Şimdi bir mes’ele var arz edecek, çünkü değer: Bunların hepsine az çok yetişen medreseler, Bir zaman müftekır olmuş mu aceb hârice? Yok. İyi amma, a beyim, şöyle bakınsak, bir çok, Bir alay mekteb-i âlî denilen yerler var; Sorunuz bunlara millet ne verir? Milyonlar. Şu ne? Mülkiyye. Bu? Tıbbiyye: Bu? Bahriyye. O ne? O mu? Baytar. Bu? Zirâ’at. Şu? Mühendishâne. Çok güzel, hiçbiri hakkında sözüm yok; yalnız, Ne yetiştirdi ki şunlar acaba? Anlatınız. İşimiz düştü mü tersâneye, yâhud denize, Mutlakâ âdetimizdir, koşarız İngiliz’e. Bir yıkık köprü için Belçika’dan kalfa gelir; Hekimin hâzıkı bilmem nereden celbedilir. Meselâ büdce hesâbâtını yoktur çıkaran... Hadi mâliyyeye gelsin bakalım Mösyö Loran. Hani tezgâhlarınız nerde? Sanâyi’ nerde? Ya Brüksel’de, ya Berlin’de, ya Mançester’de! Biz ne müftî, ne imam istemişiz Avrupa’dan; Ne de ukbâda şefâ’at dileriz Rimpapa’dan . Siz gidin bunları ıslâha bakın peyderpey; Hocadan, medreseden vazgeçiniz, Vâlî Bey!” “Bütün gün işte boğuştum, içim sıkıldı. Yeter! Yarın da aynı mezâhimle uğraşıp duracak Değil miyim? Bana öyleyse, şimdilik ister, Ferağ içinde düşünmek, vücûdu yormayarak. Hayat, ceng-i maîşet; cihansa ma’rekedir .” Zaman zaman bu sükûnlar birer mütârekedir.” Dedim, zemîne uzandım. Fakat huzûr o ne zor! Dakîka sürmedi hattâ benim bu yaslanmam... Bir eski komşu gelip: “Vâliden selâm ediyor, Diyor ki: “Hasta ağırlaştı, durmasın, akşam Hemen bizim eve gelsin.” deyince davrandım, O âşiyân-ı perîşâna doğru yollandım. Sarıldı boynuma annem, girince ben içeri. Diyordu ağlayarak: - Görme, Âkif’im çocuğu! Senin değil yedi kat ellerin yanar ciğeri, Ölüm döşekleri üstünde görse yavrucuğu. Şükür, bugün azıcık farklıdır diyorduk dün... O pembe pembe yanaklar kireç kesildi bugün! Filân hekim, dediler. Geldi, baktı, anlamadı. Hayır, filân daha bir anlayışlıdır, dediler; Meğer yalan yere çıkmış o sersemin de adı! Bırak ki anlasalar var mı çâre hiç? Ne gezer! Hekim ilaçları, oğlum, bütün tesellîdir, İlaç yiyip iyi olmak, o bir tecellîdir. Kesildi kardeşin artık yemekten, içmekten; Lakırdı dinlemiyor, kendini helâk ediyor. O hastadan daha şâyân-ı merhamet... Görsen... Dedikçe “Anne, çocuktan ümidi kes... Gidiyor!” Telâş içinde kalıp büsbütün şaşırmadayım. Eğer yetişmese imdâda yok mu komşu hanım... – Görünmüyor, hani hemşîre nerdedir? Gelsin. Benim sözüm ne kadar olsa başkadır, belki Biraz bulurdu teselli... – Nasıl da söylersin! Lâkırdı kâr edecek kim? Duyar mı hiç beriki? Kolay bir iş mi? Senin anne olduğun var mı? Çocuk o halde iken anne sözden anlar mı? Bu hem kaçıncı felâket? Beşinci! Yâ Rabbi, Tamam beşinci seferdir ki kız ölüm görecek! Bu son ümîdi de şâyet giderse dördü gibi, Zavallı kendini vaktinden evvel öldürecek. Çıkıp da gör hele bir kerre şimdi Selmâ’yı... Ne hâle koydu felek, git de bak, o sîmâyı! Sabahleyin dili, baktım, biraz ağırlaşıyor... Melil melil bakıyor şimdi bülbül evlâdım! Ne zâlim illet imiş, bir çocukla uğraşıyor... O olmasaydı da ben keşke hasta olsaydım. Şikâyet olmasın amma tahammülüm bitti... Günâha girmedeyim durmuşum da bak şimdi! * * * Ne manzaraydı ki bir kuş kadar uçan o melek Dururdu bî-hareket, kol kanat kımıldamıyor! Gözünde nûr-i nazar titriyor, hemen sönecek... Dudakta nâtıka donmuş; kulak söz anlamıyor! Türâb rengine girmiş cebîn-i sîmîni ; Ölüm merâreti duydum, öpünce leblerini! Başında annesi -mâtem tecessüm etmiş de Kadın kıyâfeti almış gibi- durur mebhût; Yanında komşu kadınlar hurûşa âmâde , Eğerçi ortada dönmekte bir mehîb sükût. Girince ben odadan hepsi kalktılar ayağa, Kızıyla annesi mıhlıydılar fakat yatağa! Dedim: Nedir bu senin yaptığın düşünsene bir... Bırak şu hastayı artık biraz da kendisine. Ne çâre, hükm-i kader âkıbet zuhûra gelir, Cenâze şekline girmekte böyle fâide ne? Senin bu yaptığın Allah’a karşı isyandır; Asıl felâkete sabreyleyenler insandır... Şu yolda başlayan âvâre bir talâkatle , Devam edip gidiyordum ben ictihâdımda... Ne oldu, hastaya bir şey mi oldu? Anlamadım. O beht içindeki kızdan kemâl-i şiddetle, Şu sayha koptu ki hâlâ enîni yâdımda: “Ne taş yüreklisiniz... Âh gitti evlâdım!..” Bakın mücâhid olan Garb’a şimdi bir kerre: Havâya hükmediyor kâni’ olmuyor da yere. Dönün de âtıl olan Şark’ı seyredin: Ne geri! Yakında kalmayacak yeryüzünde belki yeri! Nedir şu bir sürü fenler, nedir bu san’atler? Nedir bu ilme tecellî eden hakîkatler? Sefîneler ki yarar kıt’a kıt’a deryâyı; Şimendüfer ki tarar buk’a buk’a dünyâyı; Şu’ûn ki berke binip seslenir durur ovada; Balon ki rûh-i kesîfiyle yükselir havada... Hülâsa, hepsi bu âsâr-i dehşet-âkînin, Bütün tekâsüfüdür toplanan mesaînin. Korkma, sönmez bu şafaklarda yüzen al sancak; Sönmeden yurdumun üstünde tüten en son ocak. O benim milletimin yıldızıdır, parlayacak; O benimdir, o benim milletimindir ancak! Çatma, kurban olayım, çehreni ey nazlı hilâl! Kahraman ırkıma bir gül... Ne bu şiddet bu celâl? Sana olmaz dökülen kanlarımız sonra helâl; Hakkıdır, Hakk’a tapan, milletimin istiklâl. Bir zamanlar biz de millet, hem nasıl milletmişiz: Gelmişiz dünyâya milliyyet nedir öğretmişiz! Kapkaranlıkken bütün âfâkı insâniyyetin, Nûr olup fışkırmışız tâ sînesinden zulmetin; Yarmışız edvâr-ı fetretten kalan yeldâları; Fikr-i ferdâ doğmadan yağdırmışız ferdâları! Öyle ferdâlar ki: Kaldırmış serâpâ âlemi; Dîdeler bir câvidânî fecrin olmuş mahremi. Yirmi beş yıl, yirmi beş bin yıl kadar feyyâz imiş! Bak ne ânî bir tekâmül! Bak ki: Hâlâ mündehiş Yâd-ı fevka’l-i’tiyâdından onun târîhler; Görmemiş benzer o müdhiş seyre, hem görmez beşer. Bir taraftan dînimiz, ahlâkımız, irfânımız; Bir taraftan seyfe makrun adlimiz, ihsânımız; Yükselip akvâmı almış fevc fevc âgûşuna; Hepsi dalmış vahdetin âheng-i cûşâcûşuna. Emr-i bi’l-ma’rûf imiş ihvân-ı İslâm’ın işi; Nehy edermiş, bir fenalık görse, kardeş kardeşi. Kimse haksızlıktan etmezmiş tegâfül ihtiyâr ; Ferde râci’ sadmeden efrâd olurmuş lerzedâr . Bir, neyiz? Seyreyle artık; bir de fikr et, neymişiz? Din de kürkün aynı olmuş: Ters çevirmiş giymişiz! Nehy-i ma’rûf emr-i münkerdir gezen meydanda bak! En metîn ahlâkımız, yâhud, görüp aldırmamak! Yıktı bin mel’un kalem nâmûsu, bizler uymadık; “Susmak evlâdır” deyip sustuk... Sanırsın duymadık! Kustu, bin murdar ağız Şer’in bütün ahkâmına; Âh! Bir ses bâri yükselseydi nefret nâmına! Altı yüz bin can gider; milyonla îmân eksilir; Kimseler görmez! Gören sersem de Allah’tan bilir! Sonra, şâyet şahsının incinse, hattâ, bir tüyü: Yer yıkılmış zanneder seyr eyleyen gümbürtüyü! Kırkın aylıktan biraz, yâhud geciksin vermeyin; Fodla çiy kalsın, “pilav bitmiş” deyin, göstermeyin; Fes, külâh, kalpak, sarık vermiş bakarsın el ele; Mi’delerden fışkırır tâ Arş’a aç bir velvele! Ortalık altüst olurken ses çıkarmazdım, hani, Öyle bir dernekte seyret gel de artık sen beni! Göster, Allah’ım, bu millet kurtulur, tek mu’cize: Bir “utanmak hissi” ver gâib hazînenden bize! Garb’ın âfâkını sarmışsa çelik zırhlı duvar; Benim îman dolu göğsüm gibi serhaddim var. Ulusun, korkma! Nasıl böyle bir îmânı boğar, “Medeniyyet!” dediğin tek dişi kalmış canavar? Arkadaş! Yurduma alçakları uğratma sakın; Siper et gövdeni, dursun bu hayâsızca akın. Doğacaktır sana va’dettiği günler Hakk’ın... Kim bilir, belki yarın, belki yarından da yakın. Bastığın yerleri “Toprak!” diyerek geçme, tanı! Düşün altındaki binlerce kefensiz yatanı. Sen şehîd oğlusun, incitme, yazıktır, atanı: Verme, dünyâları alsan da, bu cennet vatanı. Kim bu cennet vatanın uğruna olmaz ki fedâ? Şühedâ fışkıracak toprağı sıksan, şühedâ! Cânı, cânânı, bütün vârımı alsın da Hudâ, Etmesin tek vatanımdan beni dünyâda cüdâ. Rûhumun senden İlâhî şudur ancak emeli: Değmesin ma’bedimin göğsüne nâ-mahrem eli; Bu ezanlar -ki şehâdetleri dînin temeli- Ebedî, yurdumun üstünde benim inlemeli. O zaman vecd ile bin secde eder -varsa- taşım; Her cerîhamdan, İlâhî, boşanıp kanlı yaşım, Fışkırır rûh-i mücerred gibi yerden na’şım! O zaman yükselerek Arş’a değer, belki, başım. Dalgalan sen de şafaklar gibi ey şanlı hilâl! Olsun artık dökülen kanlarımın hepsi helâl. Ebediyyen sana yok, ırkıma yok izmihlâl: Hakkıdır, hür yaşamış, bayrağınım hürriyyet; Hakkıdır, Hakk’a tapan, milletimin istiklâl. – Bırak Allâh’ı seversen, yine berbâd oldum! O yanık defteri artık kapa, zîrâ doldum... Tıkanıp durmadayım. Baksana, nevbet nevbet... Zâten a’sâbıma hâkim değilim, merhamet et. – Bakayım şimdi, senin neydi o müşkil derdin, Ki sabahtan beridir söylemedin, söylemedin? – Âsım’ın hâli fenâ: Pek mütehevvir , ama, pek! Ne nasîhatten alır şey, ne azar dinleyecek. – Atak oğlandır esâsen... Demek azdırdı işi... – Bilmem azdırdı mı, lâkin hoşa gitmez gidişi. – Ramazan vak’ası varmış, o nedir? – Anlatayım... O zamandan beri zâten ne suyum var, ne sayım! – Ne demek? – Çıkmıyorum, sanki, berâber dışarı. Bu, zıpır; âlemin evlâdını dersen, haşarı; Görecek hayli mürüvvet daha var! Ben yapamam. – Ramazan vak’ası, yâhu! Şunu anlat, be adam! – Üsküdar’dan geliyorduk, ikimiz: Âsım, ben. Sâ’at onbir sularındaydı... Vapur beklerken, Yolcular Bafra’yı tellendirivermez mi sana? Kaçıver, belli ki çıngar çıkacak, durmasana! Hayır oğlum, nasıl olduysa, apıştım kaldım. Çocuğun tavrı değişmişti. Dedim: “Bak, Âsım, Dalaşırsan bu heriflerle üzersin babanı.” İçlerinden biri, hem şüphesiz, en kaltabanı, Üç nefes püfleyerek burnuma: “Sen söyle, Hoca! Neye bağlanmalı hayvan gibi hâlâ oruca?” Deyivermez mi, tabî’î senin oğlan tokadı, Herifin yırtılacak ağzına kalkıp yamadı. Gâlibâ pek canı yokmuş ki yuvarlandı leşi... Asıl itler gerideymiş, koşarak dördü, beşi, Ansızın serdiler evlâdımı karşımda yere. Ben şaşırmış, “Aman oğlum!” demişim bir kerre. Hele yâ Rabbi şükür, toplanıp oğlan birden, Kömür almış deve kalkar gibi doğruldu hemen. O nasıl cehd idi kurtulmak için anlamalı: Silkinip attı belinden asılan dört çuvalı! Dedim: Artık sizi haklar bu zıpır şimdi, durun, Ne ağız kaldı yiğitlerde, hakîkat, ne burun; Kime indiyse, nüzûl inmişe benzetti onu! Bu sevimsiz şakanın hayli firaklıydı sonu: Hani, salhâne civârında durup seyre bakan, Karabaşlar görülür: Yüzleri kan, gözleri kan; Bu çomarlar da o vaz’iyyete gelmişlerdi. Hepsinin hakkını Allah için oğlan verdi! Hele bir tânesinin beyni dağılmıştı, eğer, İşi sulh etmemiş olsaydı gelen dört asker. – Anlasaydık, şu neden sonrakinin fazla payı? – Ya tabancayla hücûm etti uzaktan bu dayı. Bereket versin o askerlere da’vâ bitti; Sedyeler geldi, polislerle herifler gitti. – Sizi haksız çıkaran yoktu ya? – Olsun mu? Tuhaf! Afedersin, Hocazâdem, ne kadar saçma bu lâf! Haklı, haksız diye taksîmi kim etmiş ki kabûl? Bu cihan, baksana, baştan başa: Âkil , me’kûl . Kuvvetin sırtını kimmiş, göreyim, okşamayan? Ne zaman altta kalırsan, o zaman derdine yan! “Beşerin adli masal, hak zıpırındır yalınız; Dövülen mahkemelerden kovulur, çünkü: Cılız!” Bizim oğlan bunu vird etmiş, okur her yerde... – Doğru söz, sonra, tabî’î, efelik var serde! – Efelik, çok güzel amma, sonu çıkmaz bu yolun; Etme, oğlum, şuna bir parça nasîhatte bulun. Çünkü ben korkuyorum, söylemiş olsam tekrar, Yüzgöz olduk, edecek mes’ele isyanda karar. – Ne demek! Hiç sana isyan mı edermiş Âsım? – Bence her mümkünü vaktiyle düşünmek lâzım. – Hocam, evlâdına benzer bulamazsın arasan, Görmedim ben bu kadar dörtbaşı ma’mûr insan. Ne büyük hilkat o Âsım, ne muazzam heykel! Onu, bir şi’r-i hamâset gibi, ilhâm-ı ezel, Sana sunduysa, açıp rûhunu teşrîhe çalış... Gâlibâ oğlanı yanlış görüyorsun, yanlış! Yalınız göğsünün eb’âdı mı sandın yüksek? İn de a’mâkına bir bak, ne derinmiş o yürek! Dalgalandıkça içinden taşan îman denizi, Dökülen hisleri gör: İncilerin en temizi. Gövde yalçın kayadan âbide, lâkayd-ı ecel; Sanki hiç duygusu yok... Bir de fakat rûhuna gel; O ne ifrât ile rikkât ! Hani, etsen ta’mîk, Bir kadın rûhu değildir o kadar belki rakîk. Sonra, irfânı için söyleyecek söz bulamam; Oğlanın bildiği, öğrendiği her şey sağlam. Boynu dehşetli, evet, beyni de lâkin zinde; Kafa enseyle berâber gidiyor seyrinde. Çölde ben hayli görüştüm bu sefer Âsım’la; Hoca, te’mîn ederek söylerim îmânımla: İğtinâm etmeye baktım çocuğun sohbetini; Pek yakından tanıdım çünkü husûsiyyetini . Ne güreştirmediğim kaldı, ne koşturmadığım; Ne de “Her şeyde sıfırsın!” diye coşturmadığım. Çölün âsûde muhîtinde geçen günlerimiz, Bana gösterdi tamâmiyle ki: Oğlun eşsiz. Bî-tenâhî safahâtıyle herif ayrı cihan; Bî-tenâhî safahâtında da, lâkin, insan. İnsan bu, su misali, kıvrım kıvrım akar ya; Bir yanda akan benim, öbür yanda Sakarya. Su iner yokuşlardan, hep basamak basamak; Benimse alın yazım, yokuşlarda susamak. Her şey akar, su, tarih, yıldız, insan ve fikir; Oluklar çift; birinden nur akar; birinden kir. Akışta demetlenmiş, büyük, küçük, kâinat; Şu çıkan buluta bak, bu inen suya inat! Fakat Sakarya başka, yokuş mu çıkıyor ne, Kurşundan bir yük binmiş, köpükten gövdesine; Çatlıyor, yırtınıyor yokuşu sökmek için. Hey Sakarya, kim demiş suya vurulmaz perçin? Rabbim isterse, sular büklüm büklüm burulur, Sırtına Sakaryanın, Türk tarihi vurulur. Eyvah, eyvah, Sakaryam, sana mı düştü bu yük? Bu dâva hor, bu dâva öksüz, bu dâva büyük! .. Ne ağır imtihandır, başındaki, Sakarya! Binbir başlı kartalı nasıl taşır kanarya? İnsandır sanıyordum mukaddes yüke hamal. Hamallık ki, sonunda, ne rütbe var, ne de mal, Yalnız acı bir lokma, zehirle pişmiş aştan; Ve ayrılık, anneden, vatandan, arkadaştan. Şimdi dövün Sakarya, dövünmek vakti bu ân; Kehkeşanlara kaçmış eski güneşleri an! Hani Yunus Emre ki, kıyında geziyordu; Hani ardına çil çil kubbeler serpen ordu? Nerede kardeşlerin, cömert Nil, yeşil Tuna; Giden şanlı akıncı, ne gün döner yurduna? Mermerlerin nabzında hâlâ çarpar mı tekbir? Bulur mu deli rüzgâr o sedayı: Allah bir! Bütün bunlar sendedir, bu girift bilmeceler; Sakarya, kandillere katran döktü geceler. Vicdan azabına eş, kayna kayna Sakarya, Öz yurdunda garipsin, öz vatanında parya! İnsan üç beş damla kan, ırmak üç beş damla su; Bir hayata çattık ki, hayata kurmuş pusu. Geldi ölümlü yalan, gitti ölümsüz gerçek; Siz, hayat süren leşler, sizi kim diriltecek? Kafdağını assalar, belki çeker de bir kıl! Bu ifritten sualin, kılını çekmez akıl! Sakarya, sâf çocuğu, mâsum Anadolunun, Divanesi ikimiz kaldık Allah yolunun! Sen ve ben, gözyaşiyle ıslanmış hamurdanız; Rengimize baksınlar, kandan ve çamurdanız! Akrebin kıskacında yoğurmuş bizi kader; Aldırma, böyle gelmiş, bu dünya böyle gider! Bana kefendir yatak, sana tabuttur havuz; Sen kıvrıl, ben gideyim, Son Peygamber Kılavuz! Yol onun, varlık onun, gerisi hep angarya; Yüzüstü çok süründün, ayağa kalk, Sakarya! .. Tevekkülün, hele, mânâsı hiç de öyle değil. Yazık ki: Beyni örümcekli bir yığın câhil, Nihâyet oynayarak dîne en rezîl oyunu; Getirdiler, ne yapıp yaptılar, bu hâle onu! Yazık ki: Çehre-i memsûha döndü çehre-i din; Bugün kuşatmada İslâm’ı bir nazar: Nefrin. Tevekkül inmek için tâ bu şekl-i mübtezele, Nasıl uyuttunuz efkârı, bilsem, ey hazele? Nasıl durur aceb alnında Şer’-i ma’sûmun, Bu simsiyah izi hâlâ o levs-i meş’ûmun? Tevekkül öyle yaman bir şiâr-ı îmandı, Ki kahramân-ı fezâil denilse şâyandı. Yazık ki: Rûhuna zerk ettiler de meskeneti; Cüzâma döndü, harâbetti gitti memleketi! Tevekkül olmasa kalmaz fazîletin nâmı... Getir hayâline bir kerre Sadr-ı İslâm’ı: O bî-nihâye füyûzun yarım asırlık bir Zaman içinde tecellîsi hangi sâyededir? Bu müddetin ne ki akvâma nisbeten hükmü, Bir inkılâba yetişsin!.. Bu hiç görülmüş mü? Zaman içinde zaman tayyolunmak imkânı Görülmedikçe tahayyür bırakmaz insânı! Zalâm-ı şirki yarıp fışkırınca dîn-i mübîn, Yayıldı sîne-i Bathâ’ya bir hayât-i nevîn . Bu inkılâbı henüz rûhu duymadan Garb’ın, Kuşattı satveti dünyâyı bir avuç Arab’ın! Dayandı bir ucu tâ Sedd-i Çîn’e; dîger ucu, Aşıp bulut gibi, binlerle yükselen burcu, Uzandı ansızın İspanya’nın eteklerine. Hicâz’ı, Çîn’i düşün nerde? Nerdedir Pirene! Nedir bu hârikanın sırrı? Hep tevekküldür: Ki i’timâd-ı zaferden gelen tahammüldür. Tevekkül olmaya görsün yürekte azme refîk; Durur mu şevkine pervâne olmadan tevfîk? Cenâb-ı Hak ne diyor bak, Resûl-i Ekrem’ine: “Bütün serâiri kalbin ihâta etse, yine Danış sahâbene dünyâya âid işler için; Rahîm ol onlara... Sen, çünkü, rûh-i rahmetsin. Hatâ ederseler aldırma, affet, ihsân et; Sonunda hepsi için iltimâs-ı gufrân et. Verip kararı da azm eyledin mi... Durmayarak, Cenâb-ı Hakk’a tevekkül edip yol almaya bak. Birinci gün hava bir parça nâ-müsâiddi; İkinci gün açılıp, sonra pek güzel gitti. Dedim ki: “Fâtih’e çıksam yavaşça, bir yanda Durup o âlemi seyreylesem de meydanda, Ziyâret etsem ehibbâyı sonradan... Hoş olur. Bütün gün evde oturmak ne olsa pek boştur.” Bu arzû-yi tenezzüh gelince, artık ben Durur muyum? Ne gezer! Fırladım hemen evden. Gelin de bayramı Fâtih’te seyredin, zîrâ Hayâle, hâtıra sığmaz o herc ü merc-i safâ, Kucakta gezdirilen bir karış çocuklardan Tutun da, tâ dedemiz demlerinden arta kalan, Asırlar ölçüsü boy boy asâlı nesle kadar, Büyük küçük bütün efrâd-ı belde, hepsi de, var! Adım başında kurulmuş beşik salıncaklar, İçinde darbuka, deflerle zilli şakşaklar. Biraz gidin: Kocaman bir çadır... Önünde bütün, Çoluk çocuk birer onluk verip de girmek için Nöbetle bekleşiyorlar. Aceb içinde ne var? “Caponya’dan gelen, insan suratlı bir canavar!” Geçin: Sırayla çadırlar. Önünde her birinin Diyor: “Kuzum, girecek varsa, durmasın girsin.” Bağırmadan sesi bitmiş ayaklı bir i’lân. “Alın gözüm, buna derler...” sadâsı her yandan. Alettirikçilerin keyfi pek yolunda hele: Gelen yapışmada bir mutlaka o saplı tele. Terâzilerden adam eksik olmuyor; birisi İnince binmede artık onun da hemşerisi: “Hak okka çünkü bu kantar... Firenk icâdı gıram Değil! Diremleri dört yüz, hesapta şaşmaz adam.” – Muhallebim ne de kaymak! – Şifâlıdır ma’cûn! – Simid mi istedin ağ ? – Yokmuş onluğum, dursun. O başta: Kuskunu kopmuş eyerli düldüller, Bu başta: Paldımı düşmüş semerli bülbüller! Baloncular, hacıyatmazcılar, fırıldaklar, Horoz şekerleri, civ civ öten oyuncaklar; Sağında atlıkarınca, solunda tahtırevan; Önünde bir sürü çekçek, tepende çiftekolan. Öbek öbek yere çökmüş kömür çeken develer... Ferâğ-ı bâl ile birden geviş getirmedeler. Koşan, gezen, oturan, mâniler düzüp çağıran, Davullu zurnalı “dans!” eyleyen, coşup bağıran Bu kâinât-ı sürûrun içinde gezdikçe, Çocukların tarafındaydı en çok eğlence. Güzelce süslenerek dest-i nâz-ı mâderle ; Birer çiçek gibi nevvâr olan bebeklerle Gelirdi safha-i mevvâc-ı ıyde başka hayât... Bütün sürûr ü şetâretti gördüğüm harekât! Onar parayla biraz sallanırdılar... Derken, Dururdu “Yandı!” sadâsıyla türküler birden. – Ayol, demin daha yanmıştı â! Herif sen de... – Peki kızım, azıcık fazla sallarım ben de. “Deniz dalgasız olmaz, Gönül sevdâsız olmaz, Yâri güzel olanın Başı belâsız olmaz! Haydindi mini mini mâşallah Kavuşuruz inşallah...” Fakat bu levha-i handâna karşı, pek yaşlı Bir ihtiyar kadının koltuğunda, gür kaşlı, Uzunca saçlı güzel bir kız ağlayıp duruyor. Gelen geçen, “Bu niçin ağlıyor?” deyip soruyor. – Yetim ayol... Bana evlâd belâsıdır bu acı. Çocuk değil mi? “Salıncak!” diyor... – Salıncakçı! Kuzum biraz da bu binsin... Ne var sevâbına say. Yetim sevindirenin ömrü çok olur... – Hay hay! Hemen o kız da salıncakçının mürüvvetine , Katıldı ağlamayan kızların şetâretine. Değil mi bir anasın sen? Değil mi Almansın? O halde fikr ile vicdâna sâhib insansın. O halde “Asyalıdır, ırkı başkadır...” diyerek, Benât-ı cinsin olan ümmehâtı incitecek Yabancı tavrı yakışmaz senin fazîletine... Gel iştirâk ediver şunların felâketine. Ya “Paylaşıldı mı artar durur sürûr-i beşer; Kederse aksine: Ortakla eksilir” derler. Bilir misin ki senin Şark’a meyleden nazarın, Birinci def’a doğan fecridir zavallıların? Hudâ’yı bir tanımak töhmetiyle suçlu olan, Şu hânümânı yıkık üç yüz elli milyon can, Nedense, mevte olurken biner biner mahkûm, Çıkıp da etmedi bir ses bu hükme karşı hücûm! Nedense duymadı Garb’ın o hisli vicdânı, Hurûşu sîne-i a’sârı inleten bu kanı! Nedense, arşa kadar yükselen enîn-i beşer Sizin semâlara akseyledikçe oldu heder! Nedense, vahdet-i İslâm’ı târumâr edeli, Büyük tanıldı, mukaddes bilindi zulmün eli! Zemîn-i Şark’ı mezâlim kasıp kavurdukça; O kıpkızıl yüzü hâkin fezâya vurdukça; Gurûb seyreden âvâre bir temâşâ-ger Kadar da olmadı dünyâ nasîbedâr-ı keder! Keder de söz mü ya? Alkışlıyordu cellâdı, Utanmadan koca yirminci asrın evlâdı! Evet, şenâ’ate el çırpıyordular hepsi... Senin elinde yok ancak bu alkışın levsi. O nâsiyen -ki pürüz bilmeyen bir âyîne Berâ’atiyle, bütün kavminin berâ’atine, Şehâdet etmededir- Şark’a doğru dönmeli ki: Sizin de Garb’ınızın hâtırât-ı nâ-pâki , Biraz silinsin onun hiç değilse yâdından. Hanım, muhîtinizin alçak i’tiyâdından, -Ki zor görünce yılışmak, zebûnu ezmekti- Benât-ı cinsini bilsen neler neler çekti! Onun netîce-i îkâzıdır ki: “Avrupalı” Denince rûhu sağır, kalbi his için kapalı, Müebbeden bize düşman bir ümmet anlardık. Hayır, bu an’anenin hakkı yok, deyip artık, Benât-ı cinsine göstermek isterim seni ben... Yabancı durma ki pek âşinâsınız kalben. O annecikler için duyduğun hurâfeyi at! Düşünme, dest-i musâfâtı Şark’a doğru uzat. Ne hisli vâlidelerdir bizim kadınlarımız! Yazık ki anlatacak yok da yanlış anladınız. Yazık ki onları tasvîr eder birer umacı, Beş on romancı, sıkılmaz beş on da maksadcı. Nedir bu anlaşamazlık? Gelin de anlaşınız; Lisân-ı müşterek olmaz mı kendi göz yaşınız? Nasîb-i zârına düşmez bu işde fazla keder; Öbür taraf seni hattâ kederlerinden eder. İnanmıyor musun? Öyleyse bir hesâb ediniz: Siz elli yıl oluyor, belki, harbe girmediniz. Geçen muhârebeden şanlı bir celâdetle Çıkınca verdiniz evlâd-ı memleket elele; Çalıştınız gece gündüz, didindiniz o kadar. Ki hâyuhûy-i tekâmülle cenge döndü hazar! Sükûn-i mutlak olan sulha verdiniz hareket; Zamânı, tayy-i vakâyi’de, geçtiniz, hayret! Bu seyri alması kâbil mi dîger akvâmın? Koşarsalar da giderler izinden eyyâmın. Nüfusunuz iki kat arttı, ilminiz on kat; Uçurdunuz yürüyen fenne taktınız da kanat. Zemîni satvetiniz tuttu, cevvi san’atiniz; Yarın müsahharınızdır, bugün değilse, deniz. Terakkiyâtınız artık yetişti bir yere ki: Ma’ârif oldu umûmun gıdâ-yı müştereki. Havâssınız yazıyorken avâmınız okudu, Yazanların da okutmaktı, çünkü, maksûdu. Unutmuyordu beyinler süzerken âfâkı, Nasîb-i nûrunu topraktan isteyen halkı. Semâya çıkmak için yüksek olmalıydı zemin... Bu i’tilâyı siz evvelce ettiniz te’min. Belirdi yurdunuzun sînesinde şâhikalar. Evet, bu şâhikalar, belki, başkasında da var; Fakat, sizinkilerin arkasında yok yer yer, Derin derin uçurumlar, cehennemî dereler. Neden mi? Kendi değil sivrilip çıkan yalınız, Zeminle bir gidiyor dâimâ şevâhikınız. “Beyin”le “kalb”i hem-âheng edip de işleteli, Atıldı vahdet-i milliyye sakfının temeli. O vahdet işte, bütün ihtişâmınızdaki sır, Cihâna ra’şe veren ses onun sadâlarıdır. Teşettüt eyleyerek gâyeniz, bizimki gibi, Tehallül etmeye koyvermiyor bu terkîbi . Düşüncelerdeki mebde’ bir olmasın varsın... Değil mi gâyesi bir hepsinin, ne korkarsın? Bakılsa dâirenin nısf-ı kutru nâ-ma’dûd , Fakat umûmuna bir nokta müntehâ-yı hudûd. Ne ittihâd-ı muazzam ki, bunca milyonlar İçinden en sıkı nisbetle binde altı çıkar O gâyeden bilerek inhirâf eden hisler, Ziyâde olsa da hattâ, telâşa yoktur yer. Bizim düşünceler amma sizinkinin aksi! Demin berâber iken şimdi ayrılır hepsi! Bu i’tibâr ile baktıkça: Aynı merkezden, Çıkıp da nâ-mütenâhî muhîte doğru giden Kümeyle hatlara benzer ki muttasıl açılır... Bizim de işte budur inhilâlimizdeki sır. O râbıtayla giderken sizin teâlîniz; Bu tefrikayla perîşan bizim ahâlîmiz. Haberdâr olmamışsın kendi zâtından da hâlâ sen, “Muhakkar bir vücûdum!” dersin ey insan, fakat bilsen... Senin mâhiyyetin hattâ meleklerden de ulvîdir: Avâlim sende pinhândır, cihanlar sende matvîdir : Zeminlerden, semâlardan taşarken feyz-i Rabbânî, Olur kalbin tecellî-zâr-ı nûrâ-nûr-i Yezdânî. Musaggar cirmin amma gâye-i sun’-i İlâhîsin; Bu haysiyyetle pâyânın bulunmaz, bîtenâhîsin ! Edîb-i kudretin beytü’l-kasîd-i şi’ri olmuşsun; Hakîm-i fıtratin bir anlaşılmaz sırrı olmuşsun. Esirindir tabîat, dest-i teshîrindedir eşya; Senin ahkâmının münkâdıdır , mahkûmudur dünyâ; Bulutlardan sevâik sayd eder irfân-ı çâlâkin ; Yerin altında ma’denler bulur nakkâd-ı idrâkin. Denizler bisterindir , dalgalar gehvâre-i nâzın; Nedir dağlar, semâ-peymâ senin şehbâl-i pervâzın! Havâ, bir refref-i seyyâl-i hükmündür ki bir demde, Olur demsâz-ı âvâzın bütün aktâr-ı âlemde. Dayanmaz pîş-i ikdâmında mâni’ler müzâhimler; Kaçar, sen rezm-gâh-ı azme girdikçe muhâcimler. Karanlıklarda gezsen, şeb-çerâğın fikr-i hikmettir, Ki her işrâkı bir sönmez ziyâ-yı sermediyyettir; Susuz çöllerde kalsan, bedrekan ilhâm-ı sa’yindir, Ki her hatvende eyler sâye-küster vâhalar zâhir . Ne zindanlar olur hâil , ne menfâlar , ne makteller ... Yürürsün sedd-i râhın olsa hatta âhenîn eller. Yıkar bârû-yi istibdâdı bir âsûde tedbîrin; Semâlardan inen te’yidisin gûyâ ki takdîrin! Taharrîden usanmazsın, teâlîden teâlîye Atıldıkça, atılsam şimdi, dersin, başka âtîye! Senin en şanlı eyyâmında, en mes’ûd hâlinde, Bir istikbâl-i dûrâ-dûr vardır hep hayâlinde. O istikbâledir şevkin, odur ma’şûk-i vicdânın, O kudsî neşvenin şeydâ-yı bî-ârâmıdır cânın. O şevkin dâim ilcâsıyle seyrin ıztırârîdir ; Terâkkî meyli artık fıtratında rûh-i sârîdir! Bütün esrâr-ı hilkatten haberdâr olmak istersin, Bu gaybistân-ı hîçâ-hîçten kurtulmak istersin! Meâdın, mebdein, hâlin ki üç müthiş muammâdır... Durur edvâr-ı müstakbel gibi karşında hep hâzır. Koşarsın bunların sevdâ-yı idrâkiyle durmazsın, Hakîkatten velev bir şemme duymazsan oturmazsın. Serâir perde-pûş-i zulmet olsun varsın isterse... Düşürmez düştüğün yeldâ-yı hirman ruhunu ye’se: Emel, meş’al-keşin , bir reh-nümâ hem-râhın olmuşken, Tehâşî eylemezsin sîne-i deycûra girmekten, Gelip bir gün tecellî etse mâhiyyât-ı masnûât , Taharrîden geçer, bir dem karâr eyler misin? Heyhât! Tutar mâhiyyet-i Sâni’, o en heybetli mâhiyyet Olur âteş-zen-i ârâmın , artık durma cevlân et! Tevakkuf yok seninçün, dâimî bir seyre tâbi’sin... Ne zîrâ hâle râzîsin; ne müstakbelle kâni’sin! Dururken böyle bî-pâyan terakkî-zâr karşında; Nasıl dersin ya “Pek mahdûd bir cirmim” tutarsın da. Meleklerden büyük, hem çok büyük tebcile mazharsın : Tekâlîfin emânet-gâhısın, bir başka cevhersin! Hayâtın eksik olmazken ağır bir bârı arkandan; Ölümler, korkular savlet ederken hepsi bir yandan; Şedâid iktihâm etmekte müdhiş bir mekânetle , Yolundan kalmayıp dâim gidersin... Hem ne sür’atle! Senin bir nüsha-i kübrâ-yı hilkat olduğun elbet, Tecellî etti artık; dur, düşün öyleyse bir hükmet: Nasıl olmak gerektir şimdi ef’âlin ki, hempâyen Behâim olmasın, kadrin melâikten muazzezken? – Mızıkçı dendi mi, sensin diyor, bakın ağalar: Kırık mı söyleyin Allah için şu cânım zar? – Kırık! – Değil! – Alimallah kırık! – Değil billâh! – Yeminsiz oynayamazlar ki, ah çocuklar ah! – Kanşmasan işin olmaz değil mi? Sen de bunak! – Gelirsem Öğretirim şimdi... – Ay şu pampine bak! – Gelip de öğretecekmiş... Mezarcı Mahmud’a git! Bir üflesen gidecek ha... Tirit mi sâde tirit! – Zemâne piçleri! Gördün ya, hepsi besmelesiz... Ne saygı var, ne hayâ var. Eğer bizim işimiz, Bu kaltabanlara kalmışsa vay benim başıma! – Herif belâya sokarsın dınldanıp durma! – Mezarcı Mahmud’a git ha? Bakın it oğluna bir! Küfürbaz, alçak, edepsiz... Bu söylenir mi Bekir? – Yolunca terbiye verdin ya âferin Hasan Ağ. – Bıraksalar beni, çoktan marizlemiştim ya!.. – Mezarcı Mahmud’a ha? Vay babasının canına! Bunun yaşında iken biz büyüklerin yanına, Okur da öyle girer, hem ayakta beklerdik; “Otur” demezseler elpençe sâde dinlerdik; “Hayır, bu böyle değildir” demek, ne haddimize! “Evet” desek bile derlerdi: “Sus behey geveze!” – Otuz yaşında idim belki; annesiz, dışarı, Kolay kolay çıkamazdım: Döverdi çünkü karı! Bugün, onaltıyı doldurmamış yumurcaklar, Odun yemez iyi bil ha! Geberse karşı koyar. Geçende dövmek için yoklayım dedim Kerim’i... “Bırak! Eşek değilim ben!” deyip dikilmez mi? Dayak eşekler içinmiş, adam dövülmezmiş... – Ya biz, sözüm ona, merkeb miyiz Bekir, bu ne iş? Döverdiler bizi her gün de, karşı koymazdık... Ben öyle terbiye oldum... Kolay mı insanlık? – Dokundurur mu, ne mümkün, eloğlu hiç adama? O müslümanları sen şimdi, hey kuzum arama! “Barındırmaz mısın koynunda; ey toprak?” derim, “yer pek”, Döner, imdâdı gökten beklerim, heyhât, “gök yüksek”. Bunaldım kendi kendimden, zamân ıssız, mekân ıssız; Ne vahşetlerde bir yoldaş, ne zulmetlerde tek yıldız! Cihet yok: Sermedî bir seddi var karşında yeldânın; Düşer, hüsrâna, kalkar, ye’se çarpar serserî alnın! Ocaksız vâhalar, çöller; sağır vâdîler, enginler; Aran: Beynin döner boşlukta; haykır: Ses veren cinler! Şu vîran kubbe, yıllardır, sadâdan dûr, ışıktan dûr; İlâhî, yok mu âfâkında bir ferdâya benzer nûr? Ne bitmez bir geceymiş? Nerden etmiş Şark’ı istîlâ? Değil canlar, cihanlar göçtü hilkatten, bunun, hâlâ, Ezer kâbûsu, üç yüz elli, dört yüz milyon îmânı; Boğar girdâbı her devrinde milyarlarca sâmânı! Asırlardır ki, İslâm’ın bu her gün çiğnenen yurdu, Asırlar geçti, hâlâ bekliyor ferdâ-yı mev’ûdu! O ferdâ, istemem, hiç doğmasın “ferdâ-yı mahşer”se... Hayır, kudretli bir varlıkla mü’minler mübeşşerse ; Bu kat kat perdeler, bilmem, neden sıyrılmasın artık? Niçin serpilmesin, hâlâ ufuklardan bir aydınlık? O “aydınlık” ki, sönmek bilmeyen ümmîd-i işrâkı, “Vücûdundan peşîman, ölmek ister” sandığın Şark’ı, Füsünkâr iltimâ’âtiyle döndürmüş de şeydâya; Sürükler, bunca yıllardır, o sevdâdan bu sevdâya. Hayır! Şark’ın, o hodgâm olmayan Mecnûn-i nâ-kâmın , Bütün dünyâda bir Leylâ’sı var: Âtîsi İslâm’ın. Nasıldır mâsivâ, bilmez; onun fânîsidir ancak; Bugün, yâdiyle müstağrak; yarın, yâdında müstağrak! Gel ey Leylâ, gel ey candan yakın cânan, uzaklaşma! Senin derdinle canlardan geçen Mecnûn’la uğraşma! Düşün: Bîçârenin en kahraman, en gürbüz evlâdı, Kimin uğrunda kurbandır ki, doğrandıkça doğrandı? Şu yüz binlerce sönmüş yurda yangınlar veren kimdi? Şu milyonlarca öksüz, dul kimin boynundadır şimdi? Kimin boynundadır serden geçip berdâr olan canlar? Kimin uğrundadır, Leylâ, o makteller, o zindanlar? Helâl olsun o kurbanlar, o kanlar, tek sen ey Leylâ, Görün bir kerrecik, ye’s etmeden Mecnûn’u istîlâ. Niçin hilkat zemîninden henüz yüksekte pervâzın? Şu topraklarda, şâyed, yoksa hiç imkân-ı i’zâzın , Şafaklar ferş-i râhın, fecr-i sâdıklar çerâğındır; Hilâlim, göklerin kalbinde yer tutmuş, otâğındır; Ezanlar nevbetindir: İnletir eb’âdı haşyetten; Cihâzındır alemler, kubbeler, inmiş meşiyyetten; Cemâ’atler kölendir. Kâ’be’ler haclen... Gel ey Leylâ, Gel ey candan yakın cânan ki gâiblerdesin, hâlâ! Bu nâzın elverir, Leylâ, in artık in ki bâlâdan, Müebbed bir bahâr insin şu yanmış yurda Mevlâ’dan. Sonra, dikkatlere şâyân olacak bir şey var: İnkişâfâtını bir milletin erbâb-ı nazar, Kocaman bir ağacın tıpkı çiçeklenmesine, Benzetirler ki, hakîkat, ne büyük söz bilene! Bu muazzam ağacın gövdesi baştan aşağı; Sayısız kökleri, tekmil dalı, tekmil budağı; Milletin sîne-i mâzîsine merbût, oradan Uzanıp gelmededir... Öyle yaratmış Yaradan. Bir cemâat ki: Nihâyet ona gelmez de iyi, Ağacın hey’et-i mecmûası , yâhud çiçeği, Tâ gider, sîne-i milletten urup hâke serer; Milletin kendi olur işte o baltayla heder! İnkişâf etmesi âtîde de pek zordur onun: Çünkü meydanda kalan kütle yığınlarca odun! Hastalanmışsa ağaç, gösteriniz bir bilene; Bir de en çok köke baksın o bakan kimse yine. Aşılarken de vurun kendine kendinden aşı. Şâyed isterseniz ağacın donanıp üstü, başı, Benzesin taze çiçeklerle bezenmiş geline; Geçmesin, dikkat edin, balta çocuklar eline! İşte dert, işte devâ, bende ne var? Bir tebliğ... Size âid sizi tahlîs edecek sa’y-i belîğ. Bilir misin duyulan hangi yurdun inlemesi? ............................................................ İkindi oldu mu yâhu? Nedir bu “Salli!” sesi? Evet... İkindi... Gelin bâri bir duâ edelim! Kabûl eder diyelim... Hakk’a ilticâ edelim: Yâ Rab, bizi kahretme, helâk eyleme...- – Âmin! Tâ ibret olup kalmayalım âleme... – Âmin! Yetmez mi celâlinle göründüklerin artık? Kurbân olayım, biz bu tecellîden usandık! Bir fecr-i ümîd etmeli ferdâları te’mîn... Göster bize, yâ Rab, o güzel günleri... – Âmin! Ferdâlara kaldıksa eğer... Nerde o ferdâ? Hâlâ mı bu İslâm’ı ezen mâtem-i yeldâ? Hâlâ mı bu âfâka çöken perde-i hûnîn? Nârın yetişir:.. Bekliyoruz nûrunu... – Âmin! Müstakbel için sîne-i millette emel yok! Bir ukde var ancak, o da “Tevfîk-i ezel yok!” Sensin edecek “Var!” diye vicdanları tatmin. Çok görme, İlâhî bize bir nefhanı... – Âmin! Kur’ân ayak altında sürünsün mü, İlâhî? Âyâtının üstünde yürünsün mü, İlâhî? Haç, Kâbe’nin alnında görünsün mü İlâhî? Çöksün mü nihâyet yıkılıp koskoca bir din? Çektirme, İlâhî, bu kadar zilleti... – Âmin! Ve’l-hamdu li’llâhi Rabbi’l-âlemîn. * * * Bize “Dînî, Felsefî Musâhabeler” gibi muazzam bir eser yazan yâr-ı cânım, üstâd-ı hâkîmim Hazret-i Ferîd’in kıymetdâr bir hâtıra-i iltifâtıdır: “Enîs-i rûhum Akif’e, Safahât’ın üçüncü kısmını neşre muvaffakiyetinden dolayı seni hâlisâne tebrîk eder; diğer kısımlarının da peyderpey neşrine muvaffak olmanı Cenâb-ı Hak’tan temennî eylerim. Lisân-ı nazma -mâhiyetini tağyîr etmeksizin- müstaid olduğu inkişâfı verdin. Türkçe’nin nazma gâyet elverişli olduğunu eserlerin ile isbât ettin. Bir müddetten beridir lisânımızda herkes istediği gibi tasarrufâta kıyâm eylediğinden, lisânımız bütün Osmanlıların lisânı olmak derecesinden lisân-ı şahsî olmak derekesine düşmüştür. Filhakîka, üslûb, şahsın malı, ta’bir-i dîgerle sâhibinin timsâlidir; fakat lisânın rûhuna dokunulmamak şartıyle. Herkesin lisânda bir tasarruf-i mahsûs icrâsına salâhiyetdâr olması bir hadde kadar mücâz olabilir; o haddi tecâvüz edenlere: “Dur!” demek lâzım gelir. Halbuki lisânımızda icrâ-yı tasarrufâta kıyam edenler, teceddüd gösterenler, hiçbir hadde riâyet etmiyorlar, hiçbir mikyâsa tâbi’ olmuyorlar, onun için lisânımız da günden güne çığırından çıkıyor. Meselâ bir heykeltraş, tasarrufât-ı hayâliyesiyle eserini kemâl-i mümkine îsâle çalışır. Lâkin hiçbir zaman tabîatin ta’yin ettiği haddi tecâvüz edemez. Eserini o had dâhilinde kemâl-i mümkine îsâl eder. O haddi tecâvüz ettiği anda, eseri bir eser-i san’at değil, bir nümûne-i garâbet olur. Zîrâ sanâyie hâs olan kemâl nev’înin zevk-i sahîh denilen bir mikyâsı vardır. Âsâr-ı san’atte gösterilecek kemâl dâimâ o mikyâs ile ölçülür. Ressamlık da böyledir. Ressam, eserinde göstereceği kemâli, anâsır-ı san’atin nazm-ı tabî’îlerini bozmamak şartıyle gösterebilirse mahâret ibrâz etmiş olur; gösteremezse tabîati kaba bir sûrette istinsâh ederek âdî bir mukallid derekesinde kalır. Anâsır-ı san’ati vaz’-ı tabî’îlerinden çıkaran kimse, kavânîn-i san’ati ihlâl etmiş demektir. Vâkıâ bu hâl ender olarak duhâttan sudûr eder. Halbuki nazar-ı sahîh ile bakılacak olursa dehâ-yı hakîkînin, bu hareketiyle kavânîn-i san’ati ihlâl etmediği, belki san’atin kavânîn-i mevcûdesine bir kânun daha ilâve eylediği görülür. Dehâya has olan bu tasarrufu taklîde kıyâm edenler dâimâ aldanırlar, dâimâ muvaffakiyetsizlik girdâbına düşerler. Mûsikînin de o gibi tasarrufât-ı mübdiâneye aslâ tahammülü yoktur. Heykeltraş olsun, ressam olsun, mûsikîşinâs olsun dâimâ san’ate hâs olan mikyâs-ı nev’îyi elinde tutmağa, san’atinde göstereceği eser-i kemâli o mikyâs ile ölçmeğe mecburdur. Bu şarîtaya riâyet etmeyen san’atkârların eserleri âsâr-ı san’atten ma’dûd olamaz. Ne fâide ki şiirde bu dakîka asla nazar-ı i’tibâre alınmıyor. Çok kimseler sâha-i nazmı tasarrufât-ı mübdiâneleri için gâyet vâsi’, gâyet müsâid buluyorlar. O vâdîde gösterdikleri garâbetleri herkese birer bedîa-i ma’rifet sûretinde kabul ettirmek istiyorlar. Yeni şiirlerde bunun pekçok numûneleri görülüyor. Çok kimseler de şi’rin hakîkatini, şi’rde gösterilebilecek tasarrufâtın hadd-i tabî’îsini ta’yînden âciz olduklarından bu başkalıklara teceddüd, yâhud kemâl-i san’at nazarıyle bakıyorlar. Elhâsıl öteki san’atlerin kabûl etmedikleri o gibi tasarrufât-ı dâhiyâneyi zavallı şi’r kolayca kabûl ediyor. Eğer şi’rimizde gösterilen keyfî tasarruflar bil-farz heykeltraşlıkta, ressamlıkta gösterilmiş olsaydı, heykeltraşın elinden çıkan bir heykel her halde bizim bilmediğimiz bir mahlûk olur idi! Kezâ bir ressamın böyle bir tasarruf netîcesinde vücûda getireceği eserler de bize görmediğimiz, bilmediğimiz bir âlemin menâzırını tasvîr eder idi. Şi’rimizde bu garâbet çoktan ta’ayyün etti. Fakat onun temyîzi diğer san’atlerdeki garâbetlerin temyîzi kadar kolay olmadığından bugün o garâbetlere yukarıda söylediğim gibi, teceddüd, yâhud kemâl-i san’at nâmı veriliyor. Bakalım bu hâl ne zamana kadar devam edecek? Fakat sen lisân-ı şi’ri, mâhiyet-i nev’iyesine hâs bir tekâmüle namzed kıldın; muvaffak da oldun; daha da olacaksın. Gelelim ikinci mülâhazaya : İhtimâl ki “San’at san’at içindir; san’atten maksad yine san’attir; san’atte dinî, ahlâkî, siyâsî bir gâye aramak abestir” diye senin mesleğine i’tirâz edenler, onu hoş görmeyenler vardır. Fakat o halde, ya’ni san’at hakkındaki bu düstûr kabul edildiği takdirde, onu dinsizliğe, ahlâksızlığa da âlet ittihâz etmemek lâzım gelir. Zîrâ san’at, bu sûretle kayıddan âzâde edilmiş olmayıp, belki kuyûdun en berbâdıyle takyîd edilmiş olur. Ben, senin eserlerinde bu düstûra muhalefetini gösterecek bir şey görmüyorum. Çünkü sen san’atte gâye aramıyorsun; lâkin gâyede san’at arıyorsun. Mesleğin tamâmıyle maksadını te’mîne kâfîdir. Hemen feyyâz kalemine istediği cevelânı ver, ciddî eserlere teşne olanları feyz-i kaleminle reyyân et! Safahât’ın bu kısmını teşkîl eden manzûmelerin menbaı, Furkân-ı Hakîm olduğundan hepsinin ilhâm-ı mahz eseri olduğunu söylemek zâiddir . Hemen söyle, hemen yaz! Tevfîk-i Hudâ refîkin olsun azîzim. 13 Ekim 1402 (26 Ekim 2018) Ferîd”